


Coveted

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hugh waits for Paul to be finished with the Emperor.





	Coveted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since Mirror Hugh doesn’t seem to have a canon, I’m making it up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In the past, it wasn’t all that unusual for Paul to spend a night away from their shared quarters—he’s entirely too dedicated to his experiments, and sometimes that belies his need for sleep. Then Hugh made it clear that that wasn’t acceptable, and Paul quickly fell in line. He’d stay out late if the right brainwave came along, but he’d always remember Hugh eventually, and he’d creep back into their quarters in the dead of night and sidle up next to Hugh on the left bunk. Paul hasn’t slept in anyone else’s bed, including his own, in two long years.

At least, that was the record so far. Then Paul goes missing for three nights in a row, and Hugh knows _exactly_ where he’s been. It’s a sick, bitter feeling that lives in Hugh’s throat throughout the day—he barks orders harsher than usual and stabs his injections into his patients/victims just a bit harder than necessary. The Terran Empire is a cruel place, but this is when it’s cruelest—when Terrans betray even each other in their petty squabbles for power. Hugh should’ve known Paul wouldn’t have been left out of it for long. His experiments have begun to attract attention, and he’s a handsome man that’s too easy to slap down. He never had the fighting spirit to last long in the Empire—Hugh should’ve guessed he’d have to use other skills. 

Paul stumbles into their quarters halfway through the gamma shift, and it wakes Hugh up right away, because only light sleepers survive the Empire. He’s pushing out of bed in a heartbeat, tossing back the covers and adjusting to the dim blue lights. The sleep slips right off of him. He’s awake and ready, because he’s waited for this for days. 

He takes a step forward, and Paul actually takes one back, hands rising defensively. Hugh doesn’t want to deal with his cowardice. Hugh grabs Paul’s bicep and yanks him forward, close enough to smell the sticky-sweet perfume all over him. Paul scrunches his face up like he knows _exactly_ how disgusting that is. 

Hugh deadpans, cold as ice, “You smell like _her_.”

Paul opens his mouth, then breaks out of Hugh’s grasp. He steps back, even rubbing at his arm as though Hugh hurt him, when Hugh’s fighting so hard to hold back. Paul shakes his head and hisses, “She’s the _Emperor_, Hugh. I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

Hugh narrows his eyes. Half of him believes that, but the rest isn’t so sure. Hugh’s seen her in the flesh himself, and he knows how intoxicating both her power and beauty can be. He’s never been fully enamoured with her himself, not like everyone else he knows, though he had his moment of weakness, but that resistance only comes from being so hung up on someone else. And Hugh knows Paul’s loyalties change like the wind. 

He doesn’t think Paul would intentionally betray him. But he’s also seething with jealousy and has pictured shoving Paul inside an agonizer for the better part of the day. He’d never really _do it_, of course, not to his Paul, but he’s certainly thought about a fitting punishment. 

Paul swallows and insists, “She would’ve killed me. I could hardly say no.”

Hugh knows it. He hates it. He spends a long moment just staring Paul down. Then he stalks forward and reaches out again, grabbing Paul by both arms. He crushes Paul up against him, intending to stake his claim.

Paul melts right into it, clearly back where he’s meant to be.


End file.
